


The Seraph's Calling: The Absolute

by Slayerite



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Minor Violence, References to Undertale Genocide Route, Unreliable Narrator
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-05-19 14:05:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14875163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slayerite/pseuds/Slayerite
Summary: You are known only as the Seraph, the universe's most powerful (and oldest) being, who takes care of children at your orphanageAfter Frisk returns to your orphanage with monsters, you are suddenly launched into a world you haven't been with in so long.But what happens if people try to obtain your power, and use them for bad? Bad Times New Roman happens.You are willing to use your power for the betterment of the universe. Many people will do anything for the godlike powers you've obtained.





	1. Calling of Powers

“Isn’t it beautiful everyone?” Asgore asks, as everyone is staring into the sun.

 

“Wow… it’s e-even better than on TV. WAY better. Better than I ever imagined.” Alphys says.

 

“Frisk, you LIVE with this?! The sunlight is so nice… and the air is so fresh! I really feel alive!” Undyne says.

 

“HEY SANS… WHAT’S THAT GIANT BALL?” Papyrus asks.

 

“we call that “the sun,” my friend.” Sans replies.

 

“THAT’S THE SUN?! WOWIE!!! I CAN’T BELIEVE I’M FINALLY MEETING THE SUN!!!”

 

“I could stand here and watch this for hours…” Asgore says, mesmerized by the sight of the sun.

 

“Yes, it is beautiful, is it not? But we should really think about what comes next.” Toriel agrees.

 

“Oh, right. Everyone… this is the beginning of a bright new future. An era of peace between humans and monsters. Frisk… I have something to ask of you. Will you act as our ambassador to the humans?” Asgore asked the small boy who helped them out of the Underground.

 

Frisk ponders for a while, thinking about all that has transpired in the underground. 213 resets, with all those forced genocides he never acted through of his own free will. Chara has promised with all her connection that she won’t try attempting a reset anytime soon, as even the rush of killing has lost its appeal. Also, this was their first time destroying the barrier since the first time, though resets made it so that he was forced to reset shortly after leaving, due to trigger-happy humans. 

 

But this time, if he chooses to be ambassador again, he would need help. Even with all the knowledge Frisk piled up over the resets, he’d need an outsider’s help. And who else to meet the monsters first anyways than the man who had taken care of him since he was dropped off at the orphanage?

 

“I will be honored to act as ambassador. I even know someone who can aid our integration.” Frisk replies, determination in his eyes.

 

“Oh. And who is this mystery person?” Asgore asks.

 

Frisk only turns, and takes a path down. Confused, the other monsters started following the young boy. Sans, despite being the lazybones he normally is, catches up to Frisk rather quickly.

 

“you sure this is gonna be the last one? reset?” he questions Frisk. Frisk only nods. “good. i’m not looking forward to dying again.” he jokes.

 

Sans doesn’t blame Frisk or Chara for all those genocides. Something little known was that determination, when combined with LOVE and EXP, caused it so that neither Frisk or Chara was in control of what they were doing. Sans initially thought Frisk was in complete control of the timelines, but then Chara made it clear she was also in control some of the time. He couldn’t’ve known that it was Chara who was trying to stop genocide happening.

 

Heck, with all the resets, when Chara was occasionally in control, she admitted she had to reset because something bad happened every time Frisk made it to the surface on his own. Sans was just glad that whenever the  _ true _ anomaly reared its ugly head, Frisk was able to stop most of the killings of Papyrus, in what became known as the “No mercy” routes, as it came to be known. 

 

Sans didn’t realize he slowed down until he saw that even Alphys, who was constantly tripping on her lab coat, was ahead of him. He sped up, or rather he just shortcutted, to catch up with the others. Toriel was beside Frisk, and feeling he asked what he wanted, just stuck near Papyrus.

 

“Are you sure you want to have us meet with this mystery person, my child? I am sure they wouldn’t be too welcoming to see just a bunch of monsters walk up to their doorstep.” Toriel inquired. Frisk looked down, feeling unsure, but he felt sure the person he was taking them to would welcome them with open arms.

 

The sky was getting darker, but not enough to warrant kids stop playing. Fortunately for them, Frisk was taking them to the back of the orphanage he had been raised in, in the village with a circle of golden flowers. Finally, they reached a clearing. In the clearing, it appeared to be a large manor, with one big clearing, and many kids were running around. The other monsters were unsure about showing up, so Frisk decided to walk up to the backdoor. Unfortunately, Papyrus being Papyrus, he ran up to the closest child, who appeared to be injured, as she was crying.

 

“HELLO TINY HUMAN!” Papyrus greets. The small girl looked up to him, and stopped crying, her eyes wide. Sans just hopes she doesn’t scream out before Frisk could get the attention of whoever runs this place. Before anyone can do anything, however, the little girl shoved her hand into Papyrus’ eye socket, which was fortunately big enough to not have her tiny fist touch the edges. The little girl started giggling madly. Papyrus, being Papyrus, something no one else would think he would do.

 

“IS IT JUST ME, OR IS SOMETHING OTHER THAN TEARS IN MY EYES?”

 

Toriel started giggling madly. Sans looked like he was internally cringing at the sight. Asgore just looked confused. Frisk, who had been watching, sighed, and turned to open the door, when-

 

“AHH! MONSTERS!” one boy screamed, though it was only loud enough to tell anyone in his immediate vicinity. Like dominoes, one by one, kids started seeing the monsters and ran away, screaming, except for the small girl with her fist still in Papyrus’ eye socket. Frisk sighed and opened the door.

 

* * *

  
  


“Monsters! Monsters in the backyard!” you hear a child scream. You only sighed. The legend surrounding Mt. Ebott and its monsters was only that: a legend. Though that didn’t stop the children under your care from doing the “cry wolf” thing surrounding it. You dismissed it as child play, until…

 

“Caretaker?” you heard a small, quiet voice. You freeze at the sound. No, it couldn’t be, he climbed the mountain, like the others, and died. Your ancient mind was getting old, like everything else in the end. Sure, you’ve survived the War, but that doesn’t mean-

 

“Caretaker?” the voice said, slightly louder than before. That’s it. You’ve got dementia, or something else. You should have taken those pills that would curb the effects, as you are now hearing voices of the dead. Or not. Whatever. That won’t stop you from gaining false hope. It’s just that: false-

 

“Caretaker!” you hear them shout. That finally snaps you out of your mind. You slam your fist into your desk.

 

“What?” you demand, before regaining your composure. You look in front of you, and finally you relax completely. Frisk is right there, unfazed by your attitude. Apparently what he has gone through must have been a lot, as there are a lot of scratches on his body.

 

“We’ve got some monsters that need some help.” Frisk deadpans. You narrow your eyes, scanning his face, but you can tell the boy isn’t lying.

 

“Really?” you ask, voice laced with excitement. This is unreal! Monsters, coming back. You will just have to believe something else happened to those children centuries ago. “Well, let me just get ready for some things before I meet up with some.” you inform Frisk. He gives a sigh of relief.

 

“You’ll like them. They’re my friends. They, helped me out.” he said, before turning away, and out the back door. You lean back in your chair, and contemplate. Monsters.

 

You’ve haven’t seen one in centuries, not since that one monster came down the mountain, carrying Chara’s body almost seven centuries ago. You knew better than the other villagers at the time. The other villagers wanted you to to use  _ your _ full power against the “soul-eating creature”.

 

You carefully examined the body while the other villagers were trying to run the monster out, with their arrows and primitive weapons. Using magic from before the War, you did a green-magic scan of her body. Blistering of the mouth, salivary glands were in overproduction at time of death, and dermatitis on the hands. The girl had died from  _ ranunculus _ poisoning, not from the monster killing her. You tried informing the others that it was a big understanding, but they wouldn’t listen.

 

You were forced to watch as the villagers started attacking the monster. You figured, if the monster had a human soul, they could’ve used their full power to destroy the entire village and everyone in the village (except you). But instead, it smiled. The monster clutched Chara’s body, and left. You haven’t seen either since.

 

Finished contemplating, you grab your cane, and hobble out the back door.

 

* * *

  
  


“He’ll be coming, he’s just gotta get some things.” Frisk explains, putting most of the monsters at ease.

 

“Are you sure this person is willing to cooperate, my child?” Toriel asks, uneasy.

 

“I’m sure. It took saying his name three times to get him to notice me, probably because he thought I was dead. When I told him about monsters coming back, he was doubtful, but even at his age, he could read anyone well.”

 

“Well this old guy better not just come out with his giant sword and unveils his robots to shoot us all down.” Undyne says. Oh yeah, that’s right, anime is real, according to Frisk. But Frisk said that because what you could do could be qualified as real-life. Suddenly, you come out, on a cane. Frisk was still glad you had that cane, even though you never needed it. Asgore and Toriel gasped at the sight of you.

 

“Oh, my stars.” Asgore whispered.

 

“How? I thought he died after the Battle of the Souls.” Toriel quietly said.

 

“Mein gotts.” you exclaim. Why you just exclaimed a random German phrase, you don’t know. You haven’t seen them in so long.

 

“Asgore, Toriel? Is that you?” you ask.

 

“Okay, let me just ask: what the HELL is going on here?” Undyne practically demanded.

 

Asgore and Toriel look at each other, as if thinking the same thing. They turn to the others.

 

“Everybody, this is (or was) humanity’s greatest magician. He’s the single most powerful being in the universe, or at least I hope he still is. Are you?” Toriel says, then asks you. Your initial shock at seeing them has worn off. You nod, bowing your head slightly.

 

“I am glad to see that the two of you are still okay, even after… events that happened.”

 

“Okay, okay, let me get this straight: YOU, a frail old man, are the one Frisk said he’d get you to help?” Undyne questions suspiciously.

 

“You got a problem with that?” you ask Undyne, raising an eyebrow.

 

“Yeah I’ve got a problem with that. I bet you can’t even dodge a spear if it was slow!” Undyne says.

 

“Undyne, that’s enough-” Asgore starts.

 

“Try me.” you state, ignoring Asgore. Undyne growls, not wanting to turn down a challenge. Summoning a spear, instead of throwing it slowly, she threw it as hard as she could. The spear imbeds itself into you chest. However…

 

**_Miss!_ **

 

“Uhhh, what?” Undyne asks, dumbfounded. You only chuckle.

 

“They don’t call me “humanity’s greatest magician” for nothing.” you remind her. She growls, then sends a dozen spears at you. Apparently her philosophy is “the more, the better”.

 

**_Miss!_ **

 

**_Miss!_ **

 

**_Miss!_ **

 

**_Miss!_ **

 

**_Miss!_ **

 

**_Miss!_ **

 

**_Miss!_ **

 

**_Miss!_ **

 

**_Miss!_ **

 

**_Miss!_ **

 

**_Miss!_ **

 

**_Miss!_ **

 

“You done yet?” you question, with fake irritation in your voice. Undyne is breathing heavily. “You’re gonna have to try a little harder than that!” you say. Undyne appears to have learned her lesson.

 

“Well, if you could survive  _ that _ many spears without taking any damage, then you are either a potentially dangerous person, or just not caring for your life. Either way, you’re pretty hardcore. That makes you good in my book!” Undyne says, before retreating. You look at Asgore and Toriel.

 

“I presume you remember the rites of monsters and human habitation rights.” you state in their direction.

 

“Yes we do. If one of us manages to knock down the owner, they have right to decide if they want the owner to get off the land, or just a cohabitation deal. If the owner is still up, they decide the fate of habitation.” Toriel says.

 

“Okay. Let’s get this started.” you say, before raising your arms, pulling them into a battle. The world goes to black and white, with Frisk being out of the battle, as he already lives with you, and is human after all. Luckily the backyard is large enough to be used as a battle arena. For everyone’s first turn, they check you.

 

* * *

  
  


“ **The Seraph** ”

  
  


LV:N/A

 

EXP:N/A

  
  


HP:0

 

ATK:∞

 

DEF:∞

  
  


“They don’t call him “humanity’s greatest magician” for nothing”

 

* * *

  
  


You gauge everyone’s reactions. Asgore and Toriel just look shocked, as they never were in any battles with you, with them assuming you were just hard to beat. Alphys seemed like she would pass out from the sheer weight of trying to attack you. Undyne, for once, was actually scared for her life, as no human could have ever attained such godlike stats. Papyrus seemed as optimistic as ever. Sans looked at you, fury burning in his left eye, as it sparked into a cyan and yellow iris.

 

Everybody just looked at you, and gulped. Sans seemed like he would try having his turn forever, as with how battles for habitation would be impossible with you and your infinite stats. You looked up, glint in your eye, then had your turn. A single laser for each monster, with no killing intent whatsoever. Stings like hell, but deals no damage. Sans is the first to attack. Deciding to attack hard, he hits you with a circle of blasters, in hopes to knock you down. You hardly even flinch.

 

Everybody takes their turns. What should have been only a few minutes turned into an hour. Even Undyne was getting exhausted.

 

“Give up. There is no way you could beat me.” you tell them. Knowing that you would not yield, everybody exited the battle. It has gotten to be nighttime.

 

“You’ve battled us and even all of us working together, we didn’t succeed. What do you wish upon habitation.” Asgore asks sincerely.

 

“Are you kidding me? I haven’t had a fight like that in centuries. Anyways, you would have been staying here even if we didn’t battle.”

 

“So, what you’re saying is that you didn’t HAVE to fight us?! Why did we have to in the first place?” Undyne questions and demands.

 

“It was just formality.” you say, shrugging. “Anyways, you’re welcome to stay here as long as you need. Now, I need to inform the other children that we have… guests.” You turn to enter the orphanage.

 

* * *

  
  


“hey, buddy?” Sans asks Frisk, after you leave.

 

“Yeah?” Frisk questions.

 

“mind me asking a question?” he requests.

 

“You already did.” Frisk replies, smiling. “Though yeah, sure.”

 

“while we were battling him, did you notice that i tried grabbing his soul?”

 

“Yeah? What about it?”

 

“well, i tried grabbing it,” Sans stated, “but he lacks one.” Sans says, his eye sockets going voids. Frisk gulps.

 

“W-well I heard some rumors from the other kids, that h-he sold his soul years ago in exchange for his power.”

 

Sans looked ahead, and sighed. He decided to enter the orphanage.

 

“-and you are to treat these new guests fairly, regardless of their… unique appearance. Got that?”

 

“Yes Caretaker.” a chorus of young voices ring out.

 

“You may all go back to your rooms.” you dismiss them. They all scramble up the stairs, where the orphanage bedrooms reside. You turn, and see Sans.

 

“so, gotta say, why an orphanage?” Sans questions. You glare at him.

 

“Because  _ someone _ needs to take care of these children. A lot of them had rough lives before they came under my care.” you respond. Sans seems skeptical. Suddenly, the front doors open, for the main cast to enter. You take your best pose, and tell them.

 

“Welcome, to the Chara Memorial Orphan Home!”


	2. All the time in the World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A tour, then conversations start.

Asgore and Toriel looked at each other, unsure of what to think.

 

“I called it that because I once had a child by the name of Chara, long ago.” you said, reminiscing the past. You paid little attention of what was going on. “She came to my doorstep centuries ago, lost, scared, and alone. From what I observed, Chara had little trust in anyone, I don’t even think she had much trust in me in the first place. But she admitted to me some years later that I was the only person who didn’t toss her out of the street after some time. The others in the village ran anyone out that had even gave her a cup of water. But I was a different story.

 

You stopped to recollect your thoughts. It has been far too long since you last recalled the story. But as of yet, you still remember it, as clearly as that day.

 

“People knew I was a very powerful magic user, and that anyone who came to me would essentially be immune. People tried to prevent Chara from coming to me, telling her that I’d get bored with her and toss her out like others. That I’d do some unmentionable things to her. But Chara was determined to find out for herself. Lucky for her, I had a soft spot for children. I took her in, giving her a safe place. She was happy. Or rather, as happy as she could get.”

 

You couldn’t just keep going on like that, but now that you are talking might as well tell the story on why everything came to be right now.

 

“One day, Chara came back. She had gotten in with the wrong people, and they were out for her blood. So I stepped in. These idiots decided to pick on someone who was practically godlike in ability. They claimed they were “setting the record straight”, but they were nothing more than petty murderers and whatnot. So I sent them flying away. They were determined to end her. But I wasn’t willing to let them kill a mere child. Things kept escalating, until I decided to just screw everything, and end those people. A single shockwave, so powerful that their tibias literally shot through their kneecaps. Others had merely become a broken pile of bones. Most of them died from their injuries.”

 

Now now, no need for nightmares. Or maybe a lot of need for nightmares. Hell if you knew.

 

“I turned back to Chara, to make sure she didn’t get hit from bone shrapnel. But I saw something in her eyes. Fear. To be more specific, towards me. Before I could explain, she ran off. I wasn’t fast enough to catch her. I expected her to return. But nobody came. She never came back. But while I was heartbroken, I realized something. Kids need a safe place, away from worse people, and instead of using my power to kill others, I would use it to make sure nobody would hurt anyone. So I decided that in honor of the memory of Chara, I would open a safe place, for children, and name it after her. She was, in a way, my first child. And I have been taking care of children since that time. And that is why I named and know of a child I once cared for, after the place specifically for children. Any questions?” you finished.

 

Everybody was just looking at each other, as if asking each other silently if they have any questions. You sighed.

 

“This way. I’ll take you on a brief tour, before showing you to your rooms.” you told them. They all clamored your way.

 

“Caretaker?” you hear a small voice. You turn, to see that the tall skeleton, Papyrus, is still carrying a small child, whom you didn’t notice before.

 

“Yes Lucy?” you ask the small girl, a small smile on your face. The girl was holding her arms together.

 

“I got a cut from playing.” she whispered.

 

Sighing, you lift her arm, to which indeed she did have a cut on her arm. It was about as long as your longest finger, and still bleeding. You bring your hand close to her arm, your hand containing a soft green glow, and in a few seconds, it was gone, though with a scar over it.

 

“You should really be paying attention to the sharp edges of anything. You  _ know _ what would happen if you didn’t come directly to me.”

 

“Yes Caretaker.” the small girl Lucy whispered. You turn to Frisk.

 

“Would you mind bringing Lucy back to her room, Frisk?” you ask him, to which he nods. Frisk takes Lucy by her hand, and leads her up the stairs.

 

“Poor girl has hemophilia.” you explained. The monsters looked confused.

 

“Wh-what’s hemophilia?” Alphys asks.

 

“Human bodies have the ability to heal itself from cuts and other stuff that causes the blood to come out. Lucy, if her cuts aren’t healed fast enough, could die, due to her blood lacking the clotting factor most human bodies have.”

 

“WAIT, SHE COULD HAVE DIED?!” Papyrus screeches out. Good thing you invested in mostly sound-proofed walls, ceilings and floors. You nod grimly.

 

“Human bodies are tough, but only relative to intent. Some humans’ bodies even attack themselves. But we’re getting off track. Now, this way please.”

 

They follow you down a darkened hallway. One of the doors to the side said “Kitchen”.

 

“This is the kitchen, obviously. Every morning, I make it a point to cook everything myself, and for the older children to occasionally help. It helps teach them how to measure everything. Since all of you are adults, I will permit you access to the kitchen. Unless you are confirmed terrible at cooking.” you say, a knowing twinkle in your eye.

 

You continued forward. One of the other doors said “Do not enter”

 

“Obviously, do not enter. Even if you tried, it will not permit anyone access unless I expressly permit anyone, which as of this moment no one has ever entered. It is impossible to destroy anything pertaining to getting into the area.”

 

“Impossible, you say?” Undyne says, apparently taking what you said as a challenge. Before anyone can protest, she summons a spear, and hurls it full force at the door, where it just bounces off effortlessly with a  _ ting _ ! You look at her.

 

“I told you what I said.” you state. Undyne just shrugs, as if no effort went into trying, in which in all truth all her effort went into destroying the door.

 

“What  _ is _ behind that door?” Asgore questions. You sigh.

 

“You might want to ask the children, as they seem to have it be a part of their little contest to get in. Some children have said that there are dungeons down there. Others say a laboratory of some sorts. Only one child so far has come the closest to guessing, and he guessed that it was a ruin of some sort. I gave him a metaphorical gold star for his persevering nature on what was down there.”

 

“If it’s not too much to ask, where is that child right now?” Toriel questioned. You only shook your head.

 

“He climbed the mountain because he wanted to learn more about the monsters in the stories I would occasionally tell the children. Which comes to the next room on our little tour.” you say, as you take the group into the next room of the little tour. This room is labeled “Memorial Room”. This room, however, requires a key, as it is typically not open for anyone other than those who ask politely. In that room is seven portraits.

 

“This room is dedicated to those children who climbed Mt. Ebott.” you say. Asgore looks immensely guilty at the faces of them. You paid no mind.

 

“Recognize these faces,  _ Dreemurr _ ?” Toriel spits out. Asgore turned away.

 

“What do you mean?” you asked Toriel. She gives you a glare that would cause anyone to wither under it, but you only give a glare back. She sighs.

 

“ _ Dreemurr _ had to use their souls to destroy the barrier. All of them died.”

 

“Obviously they died. How else are you here right now?”

 

“Actually, only one died by anyone’s hand. Everyone else died due to… other circumstances. Though all the children have faced me, none actually fought me.” Asgore says.

 

“Who was it?” you questioned. You had a feeling that you knew who it was.

 

“I… don’t remember her name. But it was the child with the blue soul.”

 

“Oh, I remember her. Melanie. She was the most… troublesome child to ever come under my care. She had quite the temper.”

 

“Melanie? She… she was the most polite person to have ever left through the ruins. I don’t know what got into her, but I  _ know _ she wouldn’t’ve done such a thing.”

 

“And I  _ know _ she is a great actor. She was a habitual liar, despite her soul trait being Integrity. Constantly bullied the other kids as well.” you said. “What was it that required you to kill her anyway?” you questioned Asgore.

 

“She… she went on a rampage in Waterfall, after she found out she needed to kill a boss monster to get out apparently. From what I could gather, she dusted a few monsters out of frustration, and it must have been the gain of LV that caused her to go on a rampage. It took a lot to take her out, and by the time I got there, most of Waterfall was evacuated.”

 

“Well good riddance then!” you exclaim. Toriel glared at you.

 

“How  _ dare _ you! She was only a child!”

 

“And last time I checked, children are just as capable of killing as adults. Do not argue with me. I’ve  _ seen _ children kill their own parents.”

 

This appears to shut them up. Asgore decides to speak up at this moment.

 

“Um, not to be rude, but  _ why _ did those children climb the mountain in the first place? Such a dangerous place is not for children.”

 

“Oh, they each had their own reasons. Chad, a very kind boy, wanted to go see if he could help you folks, after hearing of what you would have to endure. Melanie wanted to go because most of the children were getting tired of her, so she went up for new victims. Bradley, a very brave boy, wanted something to explore. Lily, a very patient girl, accidentally wandered off path while going on a camping trip, as she was constantly in her thoughts. Matthew, a very persevering child, wanted to study your culture. Kate, a very justified girl, wanted someplace where she could put her skills to the test, as she aspired to be part of law enforcement.”

 

“And what of Frisk?” Asgore questioned.

 

“Frisk? He went up on a dare, I was told.”

 

“Ah, I see.” Asgore says.

 

All of you looked at the pictures for a while. Finally, you decide that that was enough.

 

“Okay, I think it’s time for us all to turn in.” you say. Everybody is looking at you. “Follow me.” you say. They all follow you. You lead them to a hallway. Bedrooms. Specifically guest rooms.

 

“You will all sleep in these rooms for the night. They have all the basic amenities. Or, at least the human ones.” Everybody nods understandingly.

 

“Well, see you.” you say. Everybody goes into their rooms, and one by one, you hear locks click.

 

* * *

  
  


It is midnight. Finally, you could go. You turn to the secret room, the one no one knows what’s inside. However, there is no “true” entrance. That is just one of many entrances. Soon, someday, you can stop running from your past. But no one must know. At least for now.

 

“ _ Still thinking to yourself about what you did all those years ago? _ ” a voice taunts in your head.

 

“ _ Shut up Jonathan. _ ” you retort. You haven’t heard him whisper a peep in years. There is a chorus of “yeah” going on in your head.

 

“ _ I just want what you did to us all those years ago to be avenged. I had a family!” _

 

“ _ Yeah, well maybe you should have thought of that  _ before _ trying to play god with a person who was only myth. _ ”

 

“ _ Yeah, we  _ did _ bring this upon yourselves when we were tinkering around with the… other subjects _ .”

 

“Thank  _ you for agreeing with me, Marco. If you didn’t do what you did years ago, you all would’ve been centuries ago. _ ”

 

“ _ Yeah well if we weren’t  _ forced _ to be giving you power, I would give you a piece of my  _ mind!  _ I am as determined as I was before we were forced to be your puppets! _ ”

 

“ _ Jonathan, we all have agreed to help him. He was lost, but we found him.  _ You _ were the only one that wanted to control him! As your  _ own  _ puppet. I believe it was better for us to die to him for making him who he  _ was  _ before. Nobody should have to suffer like he did. _ ”

 

“ _ Yeah, I had enough time dying when the Battle of the Souls occured.” _

 

_ “You’re all soulless, you traitors! _ ”

 

“ _ On the contrary,  _ he  _ was the soulless one in this situation! _ ”

 

“ _ Ugh, I never should have brought you idiots on to find where the Seraph was last seen, even if he hadn’t been seen in over 1200 years! _ ”

 

“ _ Can you all just stop arguing? We’ve got work to due. Even though we could have destroyed the barrier years ago, humanity still has a lot to learn over the years.” _

 

You heard a mumbling throughout your head. Jonathan was the only one pissed.

 

“ _ Oh, you’ll get what’s coming for you, Seraph. And when I’m finally free of this prison, I’ll be laughing in your stupid face!” _

 

“ _ Yeah, yeah, keep talking.” _ You hear a huff, and silence.

 

“ _ You guys still willing? To stay with me, even through the bad times? _ ” you ask.

 

“ _ Not like I’ve got anything else to look forward to. _ ”

 

“ _ I will always have your back, as long as you give us a chance to speak out once in a while. _ ”

 

“ _ Sure. _ ”

 

“ _ We shall persevere throughout the ages! _ ”

 

“ _ You have my power, what else do you need? _ ”

 

“ _ You have my word! _ ”

 

You sighed. This will be the first time they will have been out in centuries. Time to release their potential.

 

You raised your arms, as if praising the sun. A blur of glows emits from your chest. Then everything fades to white.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who do you think are the voices in the Seraph's head?
> 
> Could it just be a side effect of his immense power?
> 
> Or just simply a very lucid split personality disorder in his head?
> 
> Stay tuned for more!


	3. Some Timelines and Stuff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Frisk do some talking.

You were making breakfast when it happened. The horns. Blaring in your ears. Though nothing could get through the tunnel vision you’ve gotten yourself into. You didn’t even bat an eye as you looked to your side. Of course they would. There were children standing on top of one another, holding an air horn right next to your ear, possibly trying not to laugh. You could only smile warmly at them.

 

“Yet another failure at trying to mess me up again. Try again later, though not in front of the guests. Inform the others.” you tell them. They nod, then go back out into another room.

 

You still remember the day you issued that “challenge”. The children were all trying to prank one another a year ago. You got fed up with all their antics, and before you could reprimand anyone, someone else played a prank on you. The child who did it looked fearful at you, as if you might kick them out. Instead of expecting your fury, you started laughing.

 

One thing led to another, with it all ending with you issuing the challenge, anyone who could manage to scare you, would learn magic from you. You were a supremely powerful magician, and everybody knew it.

 

Frisk walks in, stumbling a bit, rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

 

“What was that about, Caretaker?” the boy asked you. You only mess up his hair in response.

 

“The other children trying to scare me or similar. Remember that challenge I issued a year ago?”

 

Frisk furrowed his brows, apparently in an attempt to remember, then realization dawned on his face. He grins sheepishly.

 

“Little do they know,  _ you _ were the one to strike fear into me.” you continued. Frisk gawks at you, mouth hanging wide open.

 

“How?” he asks. You chuckle.

 

“You climbed that mountain, and I knew that had you died and had your soul taken to Asgore, we all would’ve had a war on our hands. I knew the goat creature carrying Chara’s body years ago would have been Asgore’s child and, well knowing him, having humanity attack his child he would have let his emotions talk for him.”

 

Suddenly things get serious with Frisk.

 

“I’ll have to teach magic to you.” you tell him. You turn away, then turn back to Frisk. “But you already know magic, don’t you?”

 

Frisk stuttered, as if trying to find an appropriate response. You only wave him off.

 

“Falling through a barrier made of ancient magic will grant anyone magic, as there is more than enough magic in the barrier to activate one’s innate magic. And you?” you state, before turning away for a bit. “You’ve just got the most dangerous magic imbued onto you by man. Time magic.”

 

Frisk averted his gaze. “So do you remember all the timelines I’ve had to go through to?”

 

You only laughed. “Oh, no, at least not actively. Though since through constant exposure with all the children, in a way I’ve been tied to them. I only remember through each timeline if I actively  _ want _ to, in which in my case, I’ve been subconsciously counting how many years have passed equivalent to when you first fell down. Around ten years.”

 

Frisk bowed his head in shame. “I’m sorry to have to put all of you through that.”

 

You waved away the apology. “What people don’t know can’t hurt them. Only a few of the other children seemed to sense something was off, through deja vu. You know, you’re the only red soul I’ve had since Chara herself was under my care. Having a red soul is a very rare trait. Determination. The will to live.  _ The resolve to change fate _ . I’m aware of many things that I shouldn’t be. It took around fifteen hundred years to get to my current power level, and a side effect of that was becoming aware of things I wouldn’t have been before.”

 

You turned back to making breakfast. You collected a few of your thoughts before speaking again.

 

“I am also aware of other things. Like what some of the children do before bed, what kind of drinks people order at the bar down the road.” a pause, “... the presence of Chara within your very soul.”

 

Frisk gaped at your inquiry. “Wha-? How? When?”

 

“I knew of many things, as I said. I’m presuming you first “met” her when you fell onto the golden flowers at the bottom of the hole you fell in?”

 

A few tense moments passed, before Frisk hesitantly and slowly nodded his head. You chuckle.

 

“As far as my knowledge goes, even the remains of human souls are like the age-old tradition of monsters putting their loved one’s dust on their favorite objects. But when those remains come in contact with magic and something that has the will to live, it can cause the remains to latch on, and cause a situation known only as “hosting”, in which the soulless being latches onto the thing, giving the impression of living, without a soul, which in itself seems uncomfortable.”

 

You sigh. “And I’ve visited that hole you and all the others before you fell into. With my magic, I was able to indicate that Chara was buried there, as that would be one of the only  _ safe _ ways down, outrageous as it may sound. I’m glad that it was Toriel who buried her there, where she first would have landed.”

 

Frisk appeared to be in thought -or rather, talking to Chara, more likely- and it seems that they have come to an agreement. Frisk’s eyes steeled with his determination.

 

“Chara, she wants to talk with you.” Frisk informs you. You nod in confusion. His eyes glaze over, then suddenly his eyes turned red. A very determined red. He opened his mouth, and began to speak. Though it was not Frisk’s voice that came out. It was  _ hers _ .

 

“Hello.” he -or rather she- said.

 

“Hello again once again, my dear.” you say, a gentle smile upon your face. “It’s been a while, hasn’t it?”

 

“Yes, yes it has.” Chara responded. A somewhat awkward silence fell between you two. Before you can say anything else, tears spring up in her eyes, and she lunges forward, clinging to you in a hug. Luckily you had stopped cooking for a bit.

 

“I never should have left you.” she whispered. You rubbed circles onto their back.

 

“It’s alright.”

 

“I-I thought that if you were  _ that _ angry around me, you’d hurt me, as well.”

 

“No, Chara, I  _ never _ would have lifted a hand against you, my dear. You could have broken everything in the house and I still wouldn’t’ve been mad.”

 

“B-but with those men-”

 

“They were bad men. I felt it. There was absolutely nothing redeemable about them. Plus, they were willing to hurt you,  _ kill _ you even. And I wasn’t willing to give you up for  _ anything _ . Which is why I do what I do. No child should ever be scared of another person, even for their life. Anyone under my care will never have any harm whatsoever put upon them. Period.”

 

“Even those who don’t deserve your help?” Chara inquired.

 

“Chara, my dear, nobody deserves anything in life, except happiness. How one gets happiness, well, that’s none of my concern.”

 

The two of you stood there, in companionable silence. Finally, you stood up straighter. You checked the time. Still half an hour ‘til most of the other kids would wake up. You looked down at Chara, and smiled slightly.

 

“Want to help make breakfast? There’s a lot.”

 

Chara seemed to be chatting with Frisk. How you could tell, it looked like they were having a conversation with themself. Finally, they seem to come to an agreement.

 

“Frisk would also like to help. He suggests we both take half of his body, and we try working together.”

 

“Do you have any experience with sharing a body in that regard?” you question. They shrug.

 

“During one of the… less dusty timelines, we tried. It is similar to one of those three-legged races in regards to controlling.”

 

Frisk had his back straightened, and one side of his body slackened, then it seemed to “fill” itself in. You could tell that Chara was using his right side, as Frisk’s left side still had his brown eye, while right eye was red. Together the two (technically three) of you finished making breakfast. You and your two kids walked out to the dining area, where a couple of the older children were milling about. You looked in the general direction of where the monsters were staying. You could hear a bit of shuffling in their rooms.

 

You and the two kids in one left a couple plates on the table, where then when you went back into the kitchen, it was Frisk who grabbed your cloak.

 

“Umm, it has been bothering me a bit. How  _ do _ you know about the timelines and stuff?”

 

You could only give a small frown. “Why, I’ve  _ always _ been in control of the timeline.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun Fact: I tend to think of the Seraph's voice as sounding like Nepos the Nose from Skyrim.


	4. Politics and Stuff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You help get things ready

Breakfast was an… interesting affair. When the monsters came out, most of the children stared at them, though not as to make them uncomfortable. You taught them to be more polite than that. Many questions were fired at the monsters, to which Undyne mentioned she has a bench press record of at least seven children, to which many children wanted to see if she could beat that record.

 

Undyne got to at least eleven children before Toriel made her stop. You only watched on in amusement because as long as none of the children got hurt, you didn’t mind what the children did. You personally believe that children thrive most off of being left to their own devices, with a steady guiding hand of course.

 

“Hey, I was watching that!” you say, playfully grumbling and crossing your arms. Toriel gives you The Glare.

 

“And you are  _ how _ old?” she questions you.

 

“About as old as you.” you cheerfully reply. Toriel looks away. Asgore approaches you.

 

“Howdy Seraph!” Asgore greets you. A couple of children whisper to one another, probably on why you were called that. Not that it bothers you much anyway.

 

“Greetings Asgore. Have any plans on what you plan on today?” you question. He scratches the back of his head awkwardly.

 

“Uh, yeah. You see, Frisk has agreed to be ambassador for monsters, and the whole reason he brought us down was because he believed you would be of great use to help us.” Asgore mentions. You nod.

 

“Well, he is certainly not wrong.” you muse. You stand up and look at Frisk, who has a pancake hanging comically from his mouth. “Frisk, once you’re done, we’ll take you and Asgore to town hall to the mayor for help, as he is the first step to integration of humans and monsters.” Frisk nods excitedly.

 

“Hey, what’s with those weird symbols all over the freaking place?” you hear Undyne ask. You look at wherever Undyne was looking. She was looking at the main emblem that was yours. A red soul, surrounded by six other souls, each one a different color, for each soul color.

 

“That is my emblem.” you mentioned. “That is what is known to be how people know something is under my protection, property, etc. When people see that, they  _ know _ if they dare mess with anything, I will find them, and I will make them wish they never were born.” you say darkly.

 

“Wow… SUCKS FOR THOSE PEOPLE THOUGH!” Undyne practically shouts.

 

Not too soon after, breakfast ends, leaving you with Frisk and Asgore behind you. You lead them outside. There’s not a cloud in the sky. You inhale through your nose deeply.

 

“Smells like a storm is coming.” you tell Frisk and Asgore, who only look at each other confusedly. “Would you like to take the boring way or the fun way?” you ask them.

 

“The fun way!” Frisk shouts, jumping up and down on his feet.

 

“Whichever way would be faster, if you may.” Asgore replies. You nod at them.

 

You get out your cane, and tap three times on the ground. Immediately, a circle of light appears around the three of you. The air is charged with magic static. Within the circle, the light immediately blinds their vision, while you concentrate on your destination. The familiar sensation of teleporting envelopes the three of you.

 

In a mere moment, you have arrived in front of town hall. Luckily it was early in the day for most people, so there was relative lack of traffic going on. Best not terrify people this early in the morning. You strut into the town hall like you own the place. A lady is at the front desk, playing something on her computer.

 

“Mayor’s not seeing anyone today.” the lady says, not even taking a look at you.

 

“Oh, I’m sure the mayor will want to see me.” you calmly state. Her eyes widen at your voice, and she quickly turns to see you. Her eyes widen at the sight of Asgore.

 

“Th-those stories… they were all true?” she whispers. You nod sagely. You pull Frisk out from behind you.

 

“This young boy was the one to destroy the barrier that kept them underground, and he is here acting as ambassador on behalf of all the monsters.”

 

The lady looked from you to Frisk to Asgore a few times, before sighing. “Alright, I’ll let him know you’re here.”

 

The lady picks up the phone and dials a few numbers. “Sir?... Yes, I know I’m interrupting some important paperwork of yours but… yes I know… something’s come up… it’s  _ the caretaker _ … the one that runs the orphan home at the edge of the town, lives in a big ‘ol manor, ring any bells?... Okay, I’ll send them right up to you sir.” She hangs up the phone, and smiles at you.

 

“The mayor is waiting for you.”

 

“Thank you miss.” you say. You lead Frisk and Asgore to the stairs.

 

“How did you know the mayor would be willing to see you?” Asgore questions wondrously. You chuckle.

 

“I practically raised him. I think at least one-third of this town is raised by someone who I took care of at some point. And as far as anyone’s ever told me, anyone who was raised by my at any point have only good things to say about me, and as a result I have a lot of influence in this town.” you inform Asgore. You reach a door that says “Mayor’s Office”. You open the door.

 

In front of the desk is the mayor, who has a big goofy smile when he sees you. He comes from his desk and apparently tries tackling you, which spectacularly fails.

 

“I see you haven’t changed one bit James.” you say.

 

“I haven’t seen you in so long.” he says.

 

“Yes, well now it is time to act like the mayor you are, as you should see I have brought some… company.” you say. That is when he sees Frisk and Asgore. He immediately pulls himself off you, and composes himself.

 

“Hello. I see that Father’s stories of monsters under the mountain must have been true, for he wouldn’t’ve come in on such short notice. How may I help you today.” Mayor James greets courteously. It is quite astonishing to see him go from the goofball he was years ago to professional in a few seconds.

 

“I am Asgore, the king of monsters.” Asgore greets. James seems to be having an internal struggle on whether to bow to him or just be casual.

 

“You don’t have to do anything other than be polite, kid.” you tell him, to which he immediately relaxes. His eyes set onto Frisk.

 

“Who is this boy?” James questions, motioning towards Frisk.

 

“That is Frisk. He was the one to help in destroying the barrier that was keeping monsters underground, and now he’s ambassador.” you tell him. He nods absentmindedly.

 

“And I’m guessing you are here for the, ah, integration process?” he asks. You nod. “Well, I’ll start a report for the council and papers for integration. That sound good?”

 

You nod, and turn to Frisk and Asgore. “Well, I’ll leave the politics to you two. As for me,” you say, using blue magic to open the nearest window, “I think I’ll have to see you two later.” you say.

 

You sprint to the open window, and dive out the window. You were on the third floor. And now you are gliding across the town square, people gawking at you.

 

“I cannot believe he just did that.” Asgore says, blinking dumbly.

 

“I can.” Frisk says, watching you as you glide.

 

“I can’t believe he did that either,” Mayor James says, “he usually just faceplants the cement and gets up as if he is immune to pain or something, yelling ‘I’m okay!’.” Asgore looks at him oddly. “What? This is a regular thing at the orphan home.”

 

Hours fly by (damn you flying clocks) and before you know it, Asgore and Frisk are finished with the papers. They request for you to come pick them up, to which you do. Tomorrow will be the day the monsters can finally see the sun.

 

Just as you said earlier, it is raining. And boy does it storm.

 

“I’m going on a walk.” you announce. You look at Papyrus and Toriel. “Watch them as I walk, for I might be gone awhile.

 

* * *

  
  


“Help!” a child’s voice rang throughout the alleyway, where two men and a small girl were, and a dead end.

 

“No one’s coming for help, little girl.” one of the men.

 

_ Tap. Tap. Tap. _

 

One man pins the girl’s arms behind her back, and the other starts punching her.

 

_ Tap. Tap. Tap. _ The taps can be heard clearly even as it rains hard.

 

“This. Is. For. All. The. Trouble. You’ve. Caused. Us.” the man says with each punch. The girl has bruises on her body.

 

“Hey, how about we show her a  _ knife _ time? Y’know, for trying to help the other brats escape?” the man holding her suggests. The puncher nods. He pulls out a switchblade.

 

_ Tap. Tap. TAP! _

 

“What is going on here?” a voice rings through the alley. The two men turn to see a dark figure wearing some sort of cloak and holding a cane. An old man? They’ve certainly hit the jackpot.

 

“None of your business old man. Now run along before we decide we want you gone  _ permanently _ .” one of the men spits at the figure.

 

The figure sighs. “It is my business when in regards to children. Now, we can do this the easy way, or the hard way.” the figure says, venom lacing his voice.

 

For some reason, those words sent a chill down their spines. But they weren’t getting out without a fight.

 

“The hard way.” they replied. The figure shrugged.

 

“ _ Suit yourself _ .” the old man says. Without hesitation, the knife man charged at the old man. His knife was only inches away from the geezer’s chest-

 

_ Ping! _

 

The man stopped in his steps, an unknown force keeping him from reaching the old man.

 

“You’re blue now.” the old man says, his hand raised up and covered in a dark blue aura.

 

“Huh? What are you talking-”

 

“Look down man!”

 

The man looked down, and a chill went through his spine. A blue heart is sitting in his chest. Without warning, the old man swiftly moves his hand forward, sending him slamming into the back of the alleyway, knocked unconscious and dropping the knife. The other man who was holding the girl who had become unconscious due to her injuries, has dropped her in shock.

 

“Who the hell are you?” the other man asks shakily. Blinding white light emitted from the old man’s chest, revealing seven hearts,  _ souls _ his brain helpfully supplied. The light was bright enough to reveal the face under the hood.

 

You.

 

“Oh, I’m likely your worst nightmare. For I,” you say, pausing dramatically, “am the Seraph.”

 

A bright white beam came from the red heart, in a conical shape, and he felt his left arm go numb. Checking, he discovered he no longer  _ had _ a left arm. He dropped to the ground in shock. You walked up to the unconscious girl, and gently picked her back up. You left the alleyway.

 

The man could only see red. He was furious that you had done that. He grabbed his fallen comrade’s knife, and charged at you, yelling. His knife entered where your heart should be and-

 

**_Miss!_ **

 

He looked at you, confusedly. You were looking at him unamusedly. Without warning, you reeled your arm around and punched him hard in the chest, which sent him flying into a nearby wall.

 

“Let it be known that if you do anything else like this ever again, I’ll make you  _ beg _ for death. Remember that. Got it?” you tell him.

 

The man nods meekly, before slipping into unconsciousness. You turn away.

 

The knife is still sticking in your back. “By the way, I’m keeping the knife; someone could get hurt with it.”


End file.
